Through A Glass Darkly
by Ranguvar27
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, Red Riding Hood and Rumplestiltskin come across a runaway princess, and in Storybrooke, a young girl hopes and prays that she will escape her abusive father. Based on 'The Princess in Disguise'. See Author's Note for warnings.
1. Chapter 1 A Broken Bird

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter One: A Broken Bird

**A/N: Warning! This fic is going to be based partially on the fairy tale 'The Princess in Disguise/Princess of the Thousand Furs'. It will contain scenes of child abuse-mental, physical (sexual as well), and verbal-as well as implied scenes of rape. If any of that makes you uncomfortable: Do Not Read this. I'll try to have the worst moments happen 'off-screen', though. **

_*Bianca Case's Journal. Date: July 12, 2012.* _

_Dear Journal, _

_I trust you to keep my secrets, as you have always done. When I finish writing, I'll hide you under the floor so Father cannot find you and get angry with me. Father was angry with me today because I wore a pair of jeans to school, even though I told him I would be uncomfortable in a dress. But Father would not listen, and he gave me 'the belt.' Journal, I hate the belt. It's so hard and sharp, and Father doesn't stop until I'm bleeding. Then again, I am a very naughty girl for disobeying a direct order given to me by Father, and must be disciplined severely. _

_Still, the belt is better than the things Father makes me do at night, when he comes into my room. He tells me he's only doing it because I remind him so much of Mommy-who I can barely remember (Father says I have the same deep green eyes and dark red hair that she had)-but I don't think that's true. It hurts me, it hurts me a lot, but the one time I tried to fight him, he beat me really badly then locked me in the hall closet for three days. I was so scared, and Father wouldn't even give me any food. He just kept yelling that I was an 'ungrateful bitch' who should 'appreciate all that I do for you.' Journal, I would believe that more if Father didn't use all the money he's earned to buy his cheap booze-or, more accurately, making me buy his cheap booze. _

_On a happier note: Ruby is going to have a baby! She was always so nice to me when we were kids, and now she's going to have one of her own! And Gold's, no less! Father wouldn't hear of me attending the wedding, even though Ruby sent me an invitation. He said that I should not be associating with 'a person of loose moral character', but I think the real reason is because he's absolutely terrified Gold will somehow find out what he's been doing behind closed doors. Secret admission time: **How hot** is Gold? I mean, I know he's like, old (I think he's forty-seven), but that accent of his, and the way he carries himself…*Swoon*. If I didn't love Ruby like a sister, and was a few years older, I'd be hella jealous of her. _

_I hope I get asked to baby-sit; I think I'd be really good with kids. _

_Oh, and you'll never believe what I found out today! Well-two awesome things happened. First, Mr. Horner tells me after class that he wants me to try out for the part of Hermia in Midsummer! I was so happy, since she's such an awesome character to play. I only hope Father will let me. Acting is my dream, and I think I'd be really, really good at it. _

_The second thing is even more amazing: Peter Wolf asked me out! I was shaking so hard when he asked me, since I was so sure it was a really bad joke(Peter is, no lie, the second most hot guy I've ever seen) but he told me that he thought I was, and I quote: 'A really cool person.' I told him I'd have to ask Father for permission. (But I already know the answer…*Pout*) _

_Well, Father's car just pulled up, so I'll have to hide you now, Journal. Thank you for listening to me. _

_P.S: Happy Fifteenth birthday to me!_

Bianca stuffed her pink notebook underneath the loose floorboard under her bed, and then quickly headed downstairs to the kitchen. Father would want to have his cup of coffee right away, and experience had taught her that if she was one second late, that was a good way to get scalding hot coffee tossed at her. "Bianca! Where's my coffee? !"

"It's coming, Father. I just need to pour it." She carefully poured the coffee into his red ceramic mug, added exactly one level spoonful of sugar and exactly two dribbles of milk, and then just as carefully carried the coffee out to the living room, where her father was sitting. Dexter Case was a tall, broad man with dark brown hair and eyes. Bianca set the coffee down on the table, making sure to avoid eye contact. That was the Big Rule in the Case home-Do not look at Father unless he gives you permission.

"Bianca?" Mr. Case's voice was soft, and Bianca went cold. "Bianca, are you so woefully ignorant that you are unable to remember a coaster?"

Bianca trembled, trying to speak. "I…I'm so sorry, Father! I'm so sorry, I just forgot, it won't happen again, please don't be mad at me! Please…" she was cut short by a ringing slap to the face.

"Quit your sniveling, you worthless little bitch! God, you are such a fucking burden! You…worthless…slut!" He slapped her down, and Bianca threw her arms up over her face, whimpering and sobbing. As suddenly as the beating began, it was over, and Case was kneeling next to her, anguish in his voice. "Oh darlin', you know I don't like having to discipline you. Father loves you, you know he does. It's just-you gotta learn who the master of the house is, Bianca. Do you love Father, Bianca?"

Bianca looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Father. I love you. I should not have disobeyed."

"That's my good girl. Don't let it happen again, okay?"

"I won't, Father. May I go outside for a bit?"

Case frowned. "Well, okay, but stay in the back yard. I don't want any of those boys from the high school ogling my little girl."

Bianca went outside and sat on the porch swing, rocking back and forth. She wished that she had been able to say what was in her heart-that she did not love her father, but hated him more deeply than she could ever hate a person. She wanted to scream, and cry, and claw him while demanding answers. Why her? Why did she have to look so much like her long dead and scarcely-remembered mother? Why did that give Father the right to make her do those horrible things?

"BIANCA!" Her father's angry shout broke through her thoughts, and she went into the house. Mr. Case was standing by the phone, an ugly expression of disbelief and rage on his face. "Bianca, your drama teacher just called me. Apparently, you are being asked to take part in a play. Is that true?"

Bianca trembled, nodding. "Yes, Father. Mr. Horner is putting on A Midsummer Night's Dream, and he wants me to be Hermia. I'd…I'd be the main character."

"What the hell is the play about?"

"Love, mistaken identities, fairies, magic, and trust."

Case gaped at her, and then burst into laughter. "Sounds like something a fag would write! Bianca, I forbid you to audition for the part! You are a young woman; it is not right for you to have your head in the clouds. Am I clear?"

"But Father…" Bianca realized her mistake a second too late. Case was on her in a flash, slapping every bit of her he could reach, and she yelped in pain, trying to protect her face. He punched her in the side, and her legs gave way. "Father stop! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Go to your room, and don't come out until I say you can. We'll discuss this…play some other time."

Bianca fled to her room, falling on her bed and crying.

Someday, she vowed, she would escape from this prison of a home and her father. The broken bird would fly free.

But that day was looking more and more unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2 The Runaway

Through a Glass Darkly

Chapter Two: The Runaway

Princess Blanche sat in her bed chamber, tears flowing down her face. She had just recently turned fifteen, and her father, the King, had told her that he had finally decided on a wife for himself. She had been overjoyed, since King Derek had been in deep mourning ever since the death of Isabelle, her mother, when Blanche was seven. Isabelle had made the King promise that unless his new wife had the same dark hair, green eyes, and pale skin as her, then he would not ever marry. Derek had promised, and for years he rejected every woman that came his way.

Meanwhile, Blanche had been growing up, and her uncanny resemblance to her mother had become the source of castle gossip, eventually reaching the ears of her father. It was then that he decided to honor his wife's wishes by wedding his daughter. "After all, she looks so like her mother."

His councilors had been horrified, claiming that such a union would bring nothing but shame and ruin to him and to the kingdom. But the King had refused to listen to anyone, and set the date for the wedding. In three months, Blanche would become the unwilling victim of an incestuous union. The very thought made her want to die. She had begged, pleaded, and cajoled with her father to change his mind, but he had merely patted her head and given her a smile that made her shake in terror and flee from the room. It was time for more desperate measures.

King Derek was sitting on his throne when Blanche came in, her head held high. "Father, I have been thinking, and I realize there is no way for me to get out of this…arrangement. Therefore, I wish to ask you for four things. I want three dresses: one that is as golden as the sun, another as silver as the moon, and the last as shimmering as the stars. I would also like a mantle made of one thousand pieces of fur, and each animal in the kingdom must have given their pelt. If you provide me with those things, then I will consent to…our union." Blanche stared at him, hoping that she had provided him with and impossible task.

"It shall be done, my dear."

Two weeks later, he came into her chambers, the dresses and mantle in his arms. "Now, we can be married, for I have given you all you ask." Blanche had kept silent, fearing her voice would crack with horror if she spoke.

That night, she folded her dresses up until they were small enough to fit inside three walnut shells, put on the mantle and coated her face and hands with soot from her fireplace. That done, she ran out of the castle as fast as her legs would carry her.

Her path took her through the forest, and she found herself trembling at each sound. She had been rather sheltered for her entire life, and her tender feet-for in her haste she had forgotten her shoes- were being cut by the sharp rocks that dotted the path. She had been running for what seemed like hours, but she didn't dare stop. Then she heard a loud howl that made her bones turn to water. It sounded again, and to her horror she noticed an enormous wolf, its eyes red and mouth dripping foam advancing towards her. She screamed, and screamed, then turned to run, not caring that she was going off the path, and the wolf howled and ran after her, jaws snapping. Blanche turned her head for an instant to see if it had gained, and her feet became tangled in a tree root. She fell to the ground with a cry, and threw her arms over her face, waiting for the wolf to deliver the killing bite. The wolf gathered itself and sprang, and Blanche shut her eyes tighter and hoped her death would be quick.

After a while, she became aware that her throat was still intact. She didn't dare move, though. Perhaps the wolf was merely toying with her. She stayed perfectly still, and then she heard someone speak. "You can open your eyes, it's dead."

Blanche lowered her arm and opened her eyes. Sure enough, the wolf lay dead, an arrow lodged in its back. She began to shake and sob in relief, and her rescuer, a young woman about five years older with black hair, a hunter's outfit, and a bright red cape, put an arm around her. "Th…thank you! I…that horrible animal!"

Red smiled at the girl. "You're welcome, but what are you doing in the Forest at night? It's a dangerous enough place in broad daylight. Who are you running from?"

Blanche gulped. "I…who says I'm running from anyone?"

Red sighed, giving her a look. "Because you aren't wearing shoes, you've got on quite the fine dress under that mantle, and…" she reached up and wiped away some of the soot on Blanche's arm "you're trying to make sure nobody recognizes you. So, who are you running from?"

Blanche blinked back tears. "My…my father. Please, I can't go back there! I won't! I…" she began to sob and Red hugged her.

"Come on, I'll take you someplace to get those cuts of yours looked at. Maybe even get you some food. It probably won't be the rich fare you'd be used to, but it's good." Blanche smiled at her in gratitude, and Red helped her up, leading her to the cottage she shared with Rumplestiltskin.

The imp in question was sitting on the couch, amusing himself by making the broom sweep the cottage by itself, while humming under his breath. "Ba bump ba da dump da dump…" He looked up when Red came in, Blanche in tow. "Quite the interesting creature you caught, Red. I've never seen a pelt like that."

Red merely rolled her eyes at him. "Rumple, what did I tell you about using that spell? The last time you tried it, you nearly flooded the cottage."

Rumplestiltskin pouted at her, and she glared right back. "Fine. Spoilsport." He snapped his fingers and the broom fell to the floor, inanimate once more. "Now, who's the girl?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know, I found her in the forest. She's running from her father, and she's rich, but other than that, I've no idea who she is."

Blanche had been staring at Rumplestiltskin in awe for several moments, and she suddenly burst out, "You're Rumplestiltskin!" He nodded, and she blushed. "I…uhh…my father told me all about you."

Rumple giggled. "Did he now? Whatever did he say about me?"

"He said that you were evil, and powerful, and not to be trusted, and that you were inhumanly ugly, and that you devour the children you're given."

Rumplestiltskin blinked, and then cackled. "Well, dearie, I am extremely powerful, and as long as nobody breaks a deal I make with them, I can be trusted. As for the evil part, I'm not exactly good, but I'm not a cackling villain…I just like cackling. I eat what everyone else eats, and I happen to have a lover that thinks I'm quite handsome. Now, you know us, but we don't know you. Tell me, Princess, why have you run?"

Blanche gaped at him. "How did you know I was a princess?"

Rumple grinned. "I didn't, actually. I just guessed. Which one are you, anyway?"

Blanche sat in a nearby chair and began her story. "My name is Blanche. I'm fifteen years old. My father has a small kingdom on the border. It's mostly farmers and blacksmiths. My mother died when I was seven, and on her deathbed she made my father swear that unless he was able to find a woman that looked exactly like her, he would never marry. My father swore, and for a while, all was well. But then….he began to realize that there was someone in the kingdom that looked exactly like his late wife."

Red felt icy fingers creep up her spine. "His daughter."

Blanche nodded, trembling. "He came to me with an offer of marriage. I tried to stall him by asking him for what I thought was impossible, but…it was no use. He gave me what I asked for, and set…the date. I ran as soon as I could, and now I am alone, friendless, and homeless. I have no real skills other than cooking, and I would not survive one second on my own. But I can never again go back home as long as I live."

Rumplestiltskin spoke up. "You can cook?" Blanche nodded, and he grinned. "Excellent. I think I may be able to find a place for you in the local lord's kitchens. He owes me a favor, you see. In the meantime, dearie, the couch is quite comfortable. I suggest you get some sleep."

Blanche smiled at him gratefully, and then whimpered. "My feet…"

Rumple glanced down at them, frowning. "Well, that can't be good. Red, there should be a salve in the cupboard." Red fetched the salve, and Rumplestiltskin handed it to Blanche. "Just smear this on your cuts, and they'll be healed. Just a warning, though-the stuff smells bloody awful. Red, may I speak to you outside?"

Red followed him outside, and then turned to face him before speaking one word. "No."

"No what?"

Red sighed. "No, you cannot turn her father into something horrid. That's what you were going to speak to me about, right?"

Rumplestiltskin punched the cottage wall in anger. "Yes, it was! Red, what he's thinking of doing to his own daughter is reprehensible!"

Red smiled at him in bemusement. "This coming from The Dark One." He glared at her in anger, and she placed a placating hand on his arm. "I'm sorry; I should not have said that."

He linked his fingers with hers. "I know. It's just…the idea of a father doing that to his child…it's appalling to me." He kissed her knuckles. "I was a father once."

"Did you have a son or daughter?"

Rumple leaned against the wall. "A son. His name was Baelfire. He's gone. Red, I will do my best to cloak this child from her father, but she won't stay hidden forever. He will find her some day, and then…" he trailed off, smiling, and Red trembled at the sheer rage contained in that smile.

She had no doubt that every word he was saying was true.


	3. Chapter 3 A Glimmer of Hope

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Three: A Glimmer of Hope

"Tomas, that tickles." Ruby opened her eyes, giving her husband (_her husband_, her mind repeated) a look of tender exasperation. He was stroking her stomach with the tips of his fingers, a soft smile on his face. "I'm only two months along; the kid isn't going to start kicking yet."

Gold kissed her jaw, humming in satisfaction. "I know, my love. It's just that…I've never experienced any of this."

Ruby frowned at him. "I thought you had a son?"

Gold sighed, raking his hands through his hair in a worried gesture. "I did, but he was born while I was away fighting in the Ogre Wars. There were even some less-than-kind people in my village that stated outright that Baelfire wasn't mine."

Ruby looked at him in sympathy. "Was he?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. Carla was one of the prettiest women in the village, and our marriage was, in her part, more to do with her father wanting her to be provided for, and I was the best candidate. I was in love with her, but I don't think she ever felt any great affection for me. Don't get me wrong, we got along quite well at first. But then…I deserted, and she began to hate me. Baelfire was only six months when she left. I never saw her again. After that, I reared him on my own. He was my entire world, and I found myself not giving a good damn whether I was his birth father or not. He was my son, and that's all I cared about."

Gold paused before continuing, the centuries old pain of losing his son making his heart twinge. "Everything I did was for him. He was my world, and I gave away my soul to save him. But it was useless. I ended up becoming a creature so horrifying that my own son ran from me. He finally returned…dead and savaged by ogres." He breathed out a sob. "Ruby, I'm terrified that this child will be as scared of me as he was. What sort of father will I be?"

Ruby kissed him long and lingeringly. "Tomas, you will be a fine father. You are not a horrifying creature, and you have a soul. You are the man that I fell in love in both worlds. You are Rumplestiltskin, imp, trickster, magician, deal-maker, Dark One, and my other half. I have never been horrified by you, and neither will our child."

Gold kissed her. "I love you, Ruby Gold."

"And I love you, but if you don't let me out of this bed Granny will think I've decided to quit work."

Gold frowned. "I don't like the idea of you working there. It's a strenuous job."

Ruby glared at him. "Tomas, if your next words are 'I will provide for you,' I will smother you with the pillow and convince Emma to help me make it look like an accident."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she smacked his shoulder. "Ow. Violent woman, aren't you? What I was going to suggest was that you help me in the shop. You've got a good head for math, and I could use some help balancing the books."

Ruby gave him a look. "Tomas, we tried that once and ended up having sex in the back room. Several times, if I recall. I never did get around to doing any work. At least at the Diner there's not that distraction."

"True, but being on your feet for that long can't be good for the bairn."

"Tomas, I'm pregnant, not crippled. I'll work at the Diner for as long as I can. Now please, let me up so I can get to work!" She gave him a shove, and Gold reluctantly moved so she could get out of bed. "Thank you."

After she had dressed and left, Gold lay back, staring at the ceiling. 'Bae, I don't know if you can hear me, but I swear to love this child as much as I loved you. I only wish you had stayed with me.' He gave a sigh that made his entire body shake, then dressed and headed for his shop, noticing that someone was sitting by the door, their face hidden by thick red hair and wearing a nondescript outfit of a blue sweater and a long denim skirt. The person was also wearing a green backpack. "Hello?"

The person looked up, revealing a young woman with pale skin and startlingly green eyes. "Are…are you open?"

Gold smiled at her. "I am now. Have you been there long, Miss?" The girl shook her head, and Gold frowned, not believing her, but not wanting to press her. "Well, come on in." He unlocked the shop and she followed him in, her eyes darting back and forth like a caged rat. He flipped on the lights, and then went behind the desk. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Do you buy jewelry?"

Gold nodded. "I do, provided it's in good shape."

Bianca placed her backpack on the counter and opened it, pulling out handfuls of jewelry and placing them in a heap on the counter. Gold blinked and began to sort through the collection, which was made up of mostly necklaces with a few earrings and bracelets thrown into the mix. Some of the stuff was so obviously fake a blind man would be able to tell, but there were one or two pieces that must have set whoever bought them back a pretty penny. "Quite the collection, Miss. Were they your mum's?"

Bianca shook her head. "No sir, my father gave them to me. Will you buy them?"

Gold frowned. "If your father gave them to you, then shouldn't you be keeping them? I thought all pretty girls loved getting jewelry."

Bianca gulped. "Well…sir…I….I'm not really…he only gives them to me to…make me…" she suddenly burst into tears. "Please, I'm begging you. I'll accept any offer you give me. I know most of them are fake. I just want to be rid of them!"

Gold placed his hand on hers in a placating gesture. "Calm down, Miss. I'll buy the lot for two hundred dollars, okay?" The girl nodded, and he smiled. "Good. Now, so that we can make this a proper transaction, what's your name?"

"Bianca, Sir. Bianca Case."

Gold's face darkened. "Is your father the supervisor at the Mill?" Bianca nodded, and Gold 'hmmed'. "I see. Well, Miss Case, if you will give me a moment, I will write you a check. I assume you have a place for it where your father will not be aware of its existence?" Bianca looked at him in confusion, and he sighed. "Do you have a bank account?"

"No sir, I'm only fifteen." She blushed. "My birthday was yesterday."

"Happy Birthday. Tell you what-I'll hold this check, and ask my wife to deposit it in her account after work. That way, your father won't be able to touch it, and when you need the money, ask Ruby and she'll get it for you. Now, hadn't you better get to school?"

Bianca giggled. "It's Saturday."

Gold blinked, then grinned and handed her a receipt for the jewelry. "So it is. Well, Miss Case, if you will kindly sign this receipt, our transaction will be complete and legal." Bianca signed her name hastily, and then stuffed the receipt in her pocket.

"Thank you, Sir." She started to head out the door when something on a nearby shelf caught her eye. She stepped over to the shelf, gasping in delight. "Shakespeare!"

Gold looked over at the book and nodded. "Yes, why? Are you familiar with his works?"

Bianca grinned. "If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended…"

Gold blinked. This girl was good! "That you have but slumbered here, whilst these visions did appear…"

Bianca turned to face him, getting into Puck's speech. It was odd, doing it back and forth, but somehow it worked. "And each weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend, if you pardon…"

"We will mend. Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, we shall make amends ere long."

Bianca giggled. "Else the Puck a liar call. And so…"

The door to the shop banged open, and Dexter Case came storming in. "**BIANCA!** There you are, you worthless little shit!" He grabbed her arm, yanking her around, and she whimpered as he shook her. "What the blue blazing fuck are you doing in here, anyway? You have no right to leave without asking for my permission! Disobedient little slut!" He slapped her hard, and she cried out. Case reared back his arm to deliver another blow and felt a steel band close around his wrist. He turned his head, face going pale at the sight of a furious Gold.

"Mr. Case, I am going to ask you nicely to take your hands off your daughter and to please leave my shop. If you do not, then I will break your wrist and smile while I do it." He squeezed tighter, and Case whimpered in pain. "Well?"

Case released Bianca, and she fell back, nearly colliding with a book case before she steadied herself. Gold released his wrist, and he rubbed it, and then took a step towards Bianca, his voice low and threatening. "I'll be expecting you home soon, Bianca. You know how Father hates it when his little girl is disobedient. You know what happens to naughty girls, don't you?"

Gold stepped between them, poking his cane hard into Case's ribs. "Get. Out. Or I will call the Sheriff."

Case chuckled. "Okay, I'm going. But that slut of mine can't stay away forever. Can you, Bianca? You sick little bitch, you like what Daddy does to you, don't you?" Bianca was white as a sheet and shaking with revulsion. "Well, no need to broadcast it. It'll be our little secret. See you later, Bianca." He gave her a leering smile before walking out of the shop.

Bianca stood for a moment, swaying, and then began to cry in great, heaving sobs. Gold blinked in alarm, unsure of what to do about this hysterical girl. "Miss Case….umm….would you care for some tea?" Bianca looked at him, her eyes red from crying, and he gave her a hesitant smile. "I was going to head to the Diner anyhow."

"O…Okay."

Ruby was waiting on Archie when they came in. She blinked at the girl, and then grinned. "Bianca? ! Oh my god, is that you? !"

"Ruby!"

Ruby ran over, pulling the younger girl into a bear hug. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since I graduated! I thought you had moved away or something!"

Bianca shook her head. "No, I…Father decided I needed to stay at home and help maintain order. I really wanted to come to your wedding, but…"

Ruby frowned darkly. "But your dad never did like me, I know. So, what brings you here with my husband?"

Gold smiled. "I offered Miss Case some tea, and since I don't have any at my shop, we came here."

Ruby smiled. "Have a seat anywhere you like, and I'll get the tea." Gold led Bianca over to a table, pulling her chair out for her. Ruby joined them a few moments later with a pot of tea and three cups. "I'm taking a break. So, Bianca, how's everything going? You still into acting?" She looked over at Gold. "I used to babysit her when her Dad was working late, and we'd always end up doing little plays. She was good, even at six."

"Miss Case was reciting Shakespeare from memory earlier, and doing quite well."

Bianca blushed, unused to compliments. "I…I still like acting. I want to try out for the part of Hermia. But my dad…he…he…" she began crying again, and Ruby hastily moved over to sit next to her, pulling her into her arms.

"Bianca, what's the matter? Has your Dad done something to you?" Bianca cried harder, and Ruby frowned. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Listen, why don't we go in the laundry room and talk? That way, we'll have some privacy. Tomas, we'll be back in a moment."

Ruby shut the laundry room door. "Bianca, what's going on?"

"Ru…Ruby…he…he's been…muh…muh…making me…do…things...horrible things…"

Ruby felt bile rise in her throat, and forced herself to ask the next question. "What sort of things?"

"He…makes me touch him…and...other things…he….ruh…ruh…herapesme."

"_**HE WHAT? !"**_ Ruby's shout made Bianca wince. "Bianca, how long has this been going on? !"

Bianca was sobbing freely. "Since I was twelve. He…he started out by telling me I looked like Mom, but then, he came home drunk one night, and…I tried to fight him, but I couldn't, and…no matter what I do, I can't make him stop! I even tried locking my door! **HE KICKED IT IN!** He was so mad…and after he was done…I was bleeding…and it hurt so much…**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"**

Ruby's face was like a thundercloud. "I do. We're going to see Emma."

"I…I'll have to go home at some point, and he's going to be so angry with me."

Ruby snorted. "Bianca, if you think I am going to let you set one foot in that house, you're nuts. We've got an extra room, you can stay with us." Bianca started to protest, and Ruby overrode her. "Hey, I'm going to need an extra hand in the months to come. You'll still be going to school, and we'll work out details for a curfew. But there is no way in hell I am letting you go back to your abuser."

Bianca wiped her eyes. "What about Mr. Gold? Won't he mind?"

Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll be able to convince him. Hell, when I tell him why you're staying I may have to physically restrain him from going after…Case. Tomas does have morals, you know, and hurting children is guaranteed to set him off." She came forward, hugging Bianca. "Things will get better, I promise."

Bianca hugged her back, feeling for the first time a faint glimmer of hope.


	4. Chapter 4 From Princess to Cook

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Four: From Princess to Cook

Rumplestiltskin blinked in annoyance as a shaft of sunlight came slanting in through the window to land with perverse preciseness on his eyelid. He grumbled, throwing his arm over his face, and sighed in relief, ready to go back to sleep when an earth shattering crash came from the kitchen. He bolted awake, wondering just what the devil was going on.

Red came awake as well, looking a bit scared. "Rumple, what was?" Her eyes widened. "You don't think Blanche..!"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes, that is exactly what I think. I better go see what the damage is." Red nodded, and then placed her hand on his arm.

"Go easy on her; she's had a tough day."

"I make no promises, my dear. But I will try to curb my temper, nevertheless." He threw on his breeches and shirt, and then headed out to the kitchen, expecting to see a complete disaster area.

Instead, he saw Blanche at the stove, stirring a pan of eggs as she whistled off-key. He blinked, and then noticed the source of the crash. A large platter had fallen onto the stone floor and broken into a thousand pieces. "Princess?"

Blanche turned, smiling at him. "Oh! I…Morning. I'll get that cleaned up in a minute, I was reaching for plates and I guess it wasn't balanced well enough because it just fell, and I tried to hold on to it but I couldn't."

Rumple blinked against the onslaught of words, and then sat at the table. "You don't have to cook, you know. Both Red and I are pretty good at it."

Blanche blushed. "I know I don't, but I was taught by my nurse that if someone does something nice for you, you do something nice for them in return. Both you and Red Riding Hood have been nice to me, so I figure the least I can do is make breakfast."

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "That's the first time a princess has called me nice. Usually their names for me are less than affectionate. Breakfast smells like it's done, by the by."

"Did I hear someone say the word breakfast?" Red came into the kitchen, smiling at the pair of them. "So, what exploded in here?"

Rumple pulled her onto his lap, kissing her. "Just a platter, love. Nothing to worry about." Red grinned, kissing him back, and he slipped his hand up her shirt, stroking her spine.

The sound of Blanche loudly clearing her throat made them break apart. The princess was beet red. "Umm…I…breakfast." Red grinned and hopped off Rumple's lap, smirking at his moan of frustration, then grinned at her plate.

"Eggs! Marvelous!"

Rumple muttered something under his breath about 'spoiling my fun' and dug into the eggs. "Princess, you did not exaggerate your skills. You're quite the marvelous cook. Who taught you?"

Blanche smiled at the compliment. "My nurse, Hannah. She passed away three years ago. Do you think the Lord you're…giving me to will like my cooking?"

Rumple nodded. "Yes, but I'm not giving you to him. He needs a competent cook, and you fit the description. Plus, his home is far away enough from your father's kingdom that there won't be any danger of you being recognized. Besides, he's also quite lonely, and very handsome from what I've heard."

Red glared at her lover. "Rumplestiltskin, don't tell me that you've added matchmaker to your list of talents."

The imp giggled. "No, but it doesn't hurt to let the Princess know what sort of person she'll be working for. Would you rather I told her Lord O'Connell was an old, stooped, and ugly man with one arm, three eyes, and no feet?"

Blanche gasped in horror. "Is he? !"

Red glared at Rumplestiltskin, and then addressed Blanche. "I'm sure he's a perfectly fine looking and upstanding gentleman, which is more than I can say for that imp of mine. Really, Rumple, you are impossible."

"But you love me anyway."

Red rolled her eyes. "Yes, though sometimes I don't know if I want to kiss you or kick you. Now, hadn't you better get going? It's a long way to Lord O'Connell's estate."

Rumplestiltskin frowned. "Red, aren't you forgetting that I can go anywhere in an instant? We've got plenty of time."

"Oh. Right." Red blushed a bit. "Well, when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as the Princess finishes her breakfast."

Blanche swallowed the last of her eggs. "I'm done. What about clothing? All I have is my mantle!"

Rumple giggled. "That, and the three dresses you packed in those shells." At Blanche's startled look, he nodded. "Oh yes, I saw them. Quite exquisite handiwork. Don't worry; they've been put back in your pocket-along with a few items of my own." Blanche looked even more shocked. "Don't look so afraid, dearie; it does nothing for your complexion. I just put in some things that may turn out to be useful to you. Now, if you are finished eating, we can be on our merry way."

"Yes sir, I'm finished."

Rumple grinned, then stood and extended his arm. Blanche took it a bit gingerly, and he rolled his eyes and pulled her close. "Sorry lass, but you'd better hold on tight and shut your eyes. Red, I'll be back later today." Red waved a goodbye, and Rumplestiltskin and Blanche vanished from the room.

Blanche felt as though she was being pulled apart, and she clung tightly to Rumplestiltskin, screaming in terror. She couldn't see, couldn't feel anything. Gradually, she became aware that her feet were touching something solid. "You can open your eyes now, Princess. And kindly dig your nails out of my arm."

Blanche cracked open one eye, then the other, and gave a gasp of relief. They were standing in front of the servant's entrance of a large manor house, and she noticed that Rumplestiltskin looked a bit uncomfortable. After a moment, she realized why-her nails had dug bloody furrows in his arm. "I'm so sorry!" Rumple winced as she released his arm, and then rubbed it, smiling at her.

"That's perfectly alright, dearie. Now, be a good girl and go knock on the door!" He vanished, and Blanche stared in dismay at the spot he had been only seconds before.

"Wait! I…I…what do I do? What do I say? You can't just leave me!" Blanche shouted. There was no answer, and she sighed in frustration, and then walked over to the door, timidly knocking. It was opened a few moments later by a large and formidable looking woman.

"Yes?"

Blanche's tongue felt cleaved to the roof of her mouth. "Uhh…I understand his Lordship is looking for a cook?" The woman nodded once, and Blanche gathered her courage. "I…I'd like the job, please."

The woman glanced at her. "Come on in, Miss, and let's see if you're qualified. His Lordship is very particular about who he hires. He will accept only the best." Blanche smiled at her in thanks and followed her into the kitchen. "Now, he usually has his lunch about this time, but since he fired the last cook, I've been making his meals, and I confess to not being that adept at it. Still, I've managed. Let's see what you can do."

Blanche found an apron, tying it over her mantle. "What does he eat?"

"He wants soup. By the by, my name is Dorothy. What's yours?"

"Blanche, Ma'am."

Dorothy gave her a smile that made Blanche feel much more at ease. "Welcome to Lyall Hall, Blanche."

Blanche smiled at her, thinking how strange it was to go from princess to cook in the space of one short day.


	5. Chapter 5 Double Trouble

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Five: Double Trouble

Bianca yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes in one fluid movement, smacking her lips to get the taste of morning breath out of her mouth. She sat up, raking the tangles out of her hair as best as she could before stumbling to the bathroom.

She had been staying with Ruby and Gold for nearly three weeks now, and was happier than she could ever remember being. At first, Gold had been less than thrilled at the idea of a teenager in his house, but when Ruby had given him the reason; he had immediately offered to castrate Dexter Case with his cane. Bianca had appreciated the offer, but still declined. Gold had worked out a deal with her-in return for room and board, Bianca would cook once a week and keep her room habitable and her laundry up to date. So far, the arrangement was working out perfectly.

Bianca brushed her teeth and combed the tangles out of her hair before heading downstairs to make herself breakfast. She peeked 'round the corner first, not wanting a repeat of one week ago, when she had walked into the kitchen to find Ruby and Gold engaged in some rather vigorous-and loud- wall sex. Bianca had turned as red as her hair before running upstairs. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, Miss Case, you may enter." Gold's voice was amused, and Bianca sighed in relief and entered the kitchen. Gold was sitting at the table, Ruby in his lap, their hands entwined. "Good morning."

"Mor…" Bianca yawned widely, and Ruby grinned. "Morning. What's for eats?"

Ruby pointed over her shoulder. "Pancakes on the stove, help yourself. Tomas love, I've got to run. Make sure Bianca gets off to school, please."

Bianca got her breakfast, and then addressed Ruby. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Well, I've got to open the Diner, and then later today I've got an appointment with Dr. Whale for my ultrasound. Tomas, you will be there, right?"

Gold kissed her. "Darling, I would not miss it for anything. You'd best go; the citizens will be rioting if they can't get their coffee. Miss Case, when you've finished I'll walk you to school."

"I'm not a little kid." Bianca muttered under her breath, and Gold glared at her.

"I am aware of that, Miss Case, but I would rather not risk you being snatched by the bastard that helped birth you. Emma's doing her best to gather evidence against him, but it will take time. So until he's either behind bars or in a hole, I must insist on these little precautions."

Ruby looked over at her friend. "He's right. Tomas, I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too, Ruby."

After she left, Gold busied himself with the crossword puzzle while waiting for Bianca to finish her breakfast. He was slowly getting used to her presence, but still felt slightly uncomfortable around her, especially since he got the feeling that she had a mild crush on him. But she was easy enough to talk to, displaying a sense of intelligence and maturity that belied her age.

Now if only he could figure out who she really was. He had discarded several theories, each more far fetched than the next.

"I'm finished." Bianca's voice made him look up from his puzzle.

"Well done. Go get dressed and we'll be off." Bianca headed upstairs, returning ten minutes later dressed in a blue shirt and red skirt that stopped at her knees. "You look quite nice, Miss Case." Bianca blushed, and Gold couldn't help but smirk. He was right; she had a crush on him. 'It must be the accent.' "Are you ready, Miss Case?"

"Yes."

Gold stood, retrieving his cane. "Than let's be off."

It was a mildly pleasant day, and Gold and Bianca chatted as they walked to the high school. Gold had encouraged her to try out for Hermia, and today was the day she found out if she got the part. When they reached the school, a handsome young man with black hair and deep blue eyes waved to her from the steps.

"Bianca! Hey!" He came over, looking slightly uneasy at the presence of Gold. "Hey, I've been trying to call you, but I just get a dial tone. Did your Dad break your phone again?"

Bianca blushed. "No, Pete. I…I don't live with my Dad anymore. I'm staying with Ruby and Mr. Gold."

Peter Wolf smiled uneasily at Gold, who merely raised an eye at him. "Th…that's….really? Why?"

Gold glared at the young man. "That is between Miss Case and my wife. If she wishes for you to know the details of her life, it is up to her to tell you. Miss Case, I expect to see you after classes are over. You may either come by the shop and do a bit of dusting, or go to the house. I'll be in one of those two places."

"What about Ruby's ultrasound?"

Gold swore under his breath. "Damn it. Well, then…"

Peter spoke up. "I'll keep an eye on her, Mr. Gold. I've got nothing else to do."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, lad."

"Mr. Gold, you can trust me. I won't do anything to Bianca. I was just going to ask if it was okay if she came over to my house to watch me practice."

"You play football?"

Peter laughed. "No, the cello. I've been doing it since I was seven. My music teacher thinks I could play Carnegie Hall someday." He grinned at Gold's surprised expression. "Yeah, I know. I don't look like a cellist, do I? But I am, and I really love it."

Bianca looked over at Gold. "Can I go?"

Gold frowned, still unsure, and then sighed, relenting. "Very well, Miss Case. But be home before ten, and do try to at least get some homework done." He fixed Peter with a stern stare. "Bring her straight home." Peter nodded, and Gold relaxed a bit. "Well, have a good day at school, Miss Case."

He headed for his shop, and Peter smiled at Bianca as they walked to their first class. "So, you're actually staying with him? It must be scary."

Bianca giggled. "Nah, not really. He and Ruby are kinda strict, but Gold's a lot of fun to talk to, and he's actually a pretty good listener. He's not the ogre everyone thinks he is, and he is completely nuts for Ruby. I overheard them discussing nursery plans the other day. He's really thrilled about being a dad." Peter grinned, and took her hand. Bianca went red, but made no effort to discourage him.

Gold's morning, which had so far had been pleasant, turned sour when he saw Regina standing in front of his shop. "Gold, we need to talk."

He stepped past her, unlocking the door. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood for a chat right now. Come back later."

"This is important, Gold. It concerns a runaway minor."

Gold gave Regina a confused look. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run. Come back later, please."

Regina seethed in anger. "Fine. But if I find out you've been harboring Bianca Case, you will have to answer to the Sheriff. You know her father came to see me today?"

Gold shrugged. "Regina, I could care less about who comes to see you. Good morning, Madam Mayor." With that he stepped into his shop and shut the door in her face. He growled in frustration when she swanned in. "Regina, you are really pressing my last buttons. I'm not going to tell you where Miss Case is, so I suggest you get out of my shop. Please."

Regina glared at him, then turned and stomped out of the shop, slamming the door loudly behind her, causing his bell to jangle loudly. Gold sighed in exasperation, rubbing his temples, and began to take inventory then moaned in frustration when the bell rang again. "Regina, I told you…Oh. Sheriff Swan, how can I help you?"

Emma smiled at him. "Regina giving you grief?" Gold rolled his eyes and nodded, and she frowned. "Yeah, she does that. Well, I've been doing a bit of poking around, and found something." She came over to the counter, placing a thick manila folder on it, and Gold opened it, flipping through the contents, his face growing darker. "Those are all records of hospital visits by Bianca Case, from the age of one year until just last month. She has had her arms nearly broken a total of ten times, numerous burns from cigars, lighters, and in one case a poker, numerous concussions, contusions, and fractures, and…at least two miscarriages before the age of fourteen."

Gold gripped the counter, seething in rage. "Sheriff, when you arrest Mr. Case, you had best make sure that he has some sort of protection from me, or I will give him a thrashing that will make what I did to Mr. French seem like child's play." Emma nodded, and Gold smiled. "Thank you, Sheriff. I trust you have enough evidence now to make an arrest?"

"More than enough. That poor kid, having to live like that." Emma paused, clearly trying to formulate another subject. "So…I hear Ruby's having her ultrasound today. You nervous?"

"How on earth did you know?"

Emma laughed. "I overheard Ruby telling Ashley." Gold 'hmmed' in understanding. "I didn't have the best time when I was pregnant, and giving birth to Henry in jail wasn't exactly how I wanted things to go, but…I never once regretted having him. I might have given him away, but I always wondered how he was."

Gold smiled at her. "Well, despite Regina's efforts to the contrary, your son is growing up to be a fine lad. To answer your question, I am a bit nervous, but also excited to know what I will be having."

"What are you hoping for?"

"Well, Ruby wants a girl, and I confess to being partial to that idea as well. I'd love to have a little girl that I could put in ribbons, bows, and lovely dresses."

Emma laughed. "I was born a girl, and I hated dresses." Gold chuckled.

"Yes, well, I'll make sure my little girl is given only the best clothes. And speaking of ultrasounds, I have to get going. Ruby's appointment was for twelve, and it's nearly that time." They walked out of the shop, and Gold turned to Emma. "Thank you for your help with Miss Case, Sheriff."

Emma grinned. "So does this count as that favor I owe you?"

"Perhaps. Good day, Emma." Gold set off for the hospital, whistling under his breath. Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation and headed for the station.

Ruby was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital reading when Gold came in. "There you are. Busy day?"

"I had a shit load of inventory to do, love. That and I was accosted by Regina. Seems Mr. Case came by her office, and she thinks I might know why."

Ruby frowned. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had no idea where Miss Case might be. But I've got the feeling that her father is looking at a long stretch in prison. The Sheriff came by with some…information." At Ruby's inquisitive look, he sighed. "I'll show you later, love. I don't want you getting upset."

"Ruby?" Dr. Whale called her, and she looked up. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Tomas, are you coming in?"

Gold kissed her. "I most certainly am."

Whale took them into an examination room where an ultrasound technician waited, and Ruby hopped up on the bed, then lay down and pushed her shirt up, and the ultrasound technician coated her stomach with a substance that reminded Gold of petroleum jelly. Ruby shivered. "That's cold."

The tech smiled. "It is." She pulled the machine towards her, running the wand over Ruby's belly, and Gold gaped at the image that appeared on the monitor.

"Is that…"

Ruby nodded, happy tears in her eyes. "Yeah, it is. That's our baby. I think she has your eyes." Gold stared in awe at the screen, and the tech smiled, moving the wand so the parents could see. Gold blinked in slight confusion.

"Ruby, I think the monitor is defective. The babe looks like it has two heads."

The technician laughed. "No, Mr. Gold, the monitor is not defective nor does the child have two heads. Ruby's having twins."

Gold mouthed the word 'twins' then did something he had never once done in his centuries of existence.

He fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 A Dance and a Visit

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Six: A Dance and a Visit

Blanche watched from the kitchen door as the servants bustled about, making Lyall Hall shine. The lord of the house had invited a group of his closest friends for a hunting party, and had ordered the manor cleaned, the fires stoked, and the larders stocked. Blanche, who had been at Lyall Hall for nearly a year, had never seen such goings on. While she was not unfamiliar with parties-her father seemed to throw them every time the earth rotated-she had never realized just how much hard work went into them.

Lord O'Connell and his hunting buddies, along with their wives, descended on Lyall Hall that afternoon, and Blanche watched as they entered, admiring the rich clothing sported by both the men and women. She spotted Lord O'Connell, and felt her stomach give a slow flip. The master of the house, far from being a hideous ogre, was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, with jet black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Blanche!"

The ex-princess turned, blushing at Dorothy. "I'm sorry; it's just that this is all so exciting. Dorothy, do you think it would be possible to…watch the dance just for a little while after my chores are finished?"

Dorothy frowned, and Blanche gave her a pleading look. "Very well. If you finish cooking the soup on time, then I suppose you can go and watch. But be sure you aren't seen! His Lordship wouldn't take kindly to a servant girl mingling with his crowd."

"Oh thank you!" Blanche threw her arms around Dorothy, kissing her, and the housekeeper snorted in amusement.

"Ahh, away with ye, you silly goose! I'm not your mum; you don't need to be showering me with kisses."

Blanche giggled, and Dorothy smiled at her. Although she would never come out and say it, she had grown rather fond of the girl. Blanche was shy, but she was also kind and gentle, and a truly excellent cook. Dorothy suspected that she had some bad blood to do with her family, for whenever asked about them, she would steer the conversation to another topic. "Dorothy, I'd be proud to call you my mum."

Dorothy blinked, wiping her eyes with a spotted handkerchief. "That's right sweet of you, Blanche. Now, get to goin' on the soup!" She pretended to swat at her, and Blanche laughed and began to prepare the soup.

Twenty minutes later, it was done, and Blanche was given permission to go and watch the ball.

She ran to the small room she lived in, and washed her hands and face in the small basin that sat on a spindly legged table, then cracked open one of the walnut shells, pulling out the dress that shimmered like the stars. Once she was dressed, she made her way to the front entrance, intending to appear as an unknown visitor.

Lord O'Connell was attempting to pay attention to a young lady who was conversing with him about some silly fashion, and wishing that he had never agreed to this party when he noticed a young woman enter the room. He immediately straightened up, impressed by her beauty. "Yes, that's fascinating Lady Crowe. Would you pardon me for a moment?" Lady Crowe pouted as he detached himself from her, heading over to the mysterious woman.

Blanche felt herself trembling as Lord O'Connell approached her. "I don't believe I've seen you before, Miss."

Blanche smiled at him, her social graces coming to her rescue. "I must confess, My Lord that I have never attended a party such as this before. I hope my presence is not displeasing to you."

"Quite the contrary, My Lady. You are quite the loveliest lass here. Might I be permitted to ask you for a dance?"

Blanche gave him a dazzling smile and extended her hand. "I would be honored, my Lord." He led her onto the floor, signaling for the musicians to strike up a waltz. Blanche gulped nervously-she hadn't danced in years. Happily for her, her partner was quite accomplished, leading her effortlessly around the dance floor. "I apologize for not being a better partner, My Lord."

The smile he gave her made her stomach fill with butterflies. "Nonsense, you're a fine partner. You have not stepped on my toes once. Just relax a bit more. Now, while we are waltzing, might I know the name of my partner?"

Blanche gulped. "I…I'm sorry, I have to go!" She detached herself from him and ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving him blinking in shock and completely confused. She reached her room and quickly shed her dress, putting her cook's outfit back on and painting her face.

"Leaving already, dearie?"

Blanche yelped in shock at the sight of Rumplestiltskin sitting on her bed. "How long were you there? !"

The imp rolled his eyes. "Princess, I only arrived a moment ago. I was hoping that you would still be out on the dance floor wooing his Lordship, but apparently you left him rather perplexed. He's not used to having lovely young maidens run away from him. Quite the opposite, in fact. So why did you run?"

Blanche groaned. "He asked me my name."

Rumple nodded solemnly. "Yes, I can see how that would make you want to run. Princess, are you forgetting that most of the people here don't know who you truly are?"

Blanche sat on the bed, her head in her hands. "You don't understand. I don't want to…I want Lord O'Connell to…like me for me."

"I understand more than you could ever imagine, Princess. Why do you think I love Red so much?" Blanche looked over at him, puzzlement on her face. "I don't love her because she threw her lot in with the Dark One. I love her because she saw past the Dark One to the man I still was. She's saved my soul and life in more ways than one."

"Do you think I was hasty in running away?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "I do, but there's still time to make up for your mistake. Wash that soot off yourself, put your dress back on, and go apologize to his Lordship. And for goodness sake, when he asks for your name, give it to him. Good luck, Princess." He vanished, and Blanche sighed, then washed and dressed.

Lord O'Connell was standing by the door when she came back, and he frowned at her. "My Lady, I trust you have a reason for bolting from me like a frightened deer?"

Blanche sighed in remorse. "I apologize, My Lord. I do not know what came over me. I promise to not run from you again, and I believe you wished to know my name." Lord O'Connell nodded, and she curtsied. "My name is Blanche, My Lord."

"Blanche. A lovely name for a lovely young lady. Well, Lady Blanche, I believe we were in the midst of a waltz." Blanche smiled, and they began dancing anew.

Later that night, Blanche lay in her small bed, a smile on her face as she dreamed of dancing with Lord Peter O'Connell.


	7. Chapter 7 Gold Gobsmacked

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Seven: Gold Gobsmacked

_Gold mouthed the word 'twins' then did something he had never done in all his centuries of existence_.

_He fainted_.

Ruby burst into hysterical giggles at the sight of her husband, the man that nearly every citizen in Storybrooke was terrified of, lying prone on the floor. The tech chuckled, then knelt down and popped a capsule open under his nose, and Ruby caught the sharp odor of camphor. Gold coughed and opened his eyes, then sat up, rubbing his head. "Ooohh…what happened?"

Ruby grinned. "Well, we're having twins, and you fainted."

Gold blinked, still in complete shock, then got to his feet. "I…oh, yeah. Ruby, that's…." he grinned and kissed her. "That's wonderful." He deepened the kiss, stepping so he was standing in between her legs, and she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. "Ruby…I need you…" Gold's voice was raw with desire, and Ruby moaned, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Ruby…" He pulled away, giving her a smoldering glance. "We…need to get out of here." Ruby nodded, and Gold grinned in relief and led her out to his car, pressing her against the door and kissing her. Ruby giggled.

"More car sex, Tomas?"

Gold kissed her throat, humming in desire. "No. Baby, I am going to take you to our home and our bed, and then I am going to send my baby to heaven and back. Get in the car." Ruby obeyed with alacrity, and Gold drove off as quickly as he could.

The door to Gold's house burst open, and Ruby and Gold half fell, half ran in, locked in an embrace. Gold kicked the door shut, steering Ruby towards the bedroom, shedding his tie and jacket on the way. He peeled off her shirt, grasping her perfect breasts in his hands and kneading them through her bra with a low growl of need. Her shorts followed her shirt, and Gold felt his cock stiffen at the sight of his wife in red lace. "God Ruby, you are so fucking gorgeous…and so gorgeous when we're fucking."

He pushed her back onto their bed, kissing her as though his life depended on it, and she hooked her legs around his, moaning into his mouth. Gold's cock was threatening to burst through his trousers, and he could smell the delicious aroma of Ruby's arousal. He stroked her pussy through her thong, and moaned to himself. God, she was so fucking wet. He peeled off her panties, slipping his fingers inside her, and Ruby cried in pleasure and arched into his touch. "Tomas…my bra…" Gold blinked, then ripped her bra off and tossed it over his shoulder before taking her right breast in his mouth and sucking hard.

Ruby howled in pleasure as her husband lavished her, sucking hard on her breasts as his talented fingers plunged in and out of her pussy. "Tomas…Christ baby you make me so fucking horny…you make me feel so fucking good…"

Gold sucked hard on her throat. "Mmm…Ruby, you are my goddess…I love you…so much. You make me feel so good…you feel so good when you're writhing beneath me, when you're screaming my name to the ceiling and the way you cling to me when you come over…and over... and over."

Ruby felt her orgasm cresting, and that was when Gold removed his fingers, licking the juice off them. She gawped at him, her entire body thrumming like a live wire, and he gave her a truly wicked smile before his mouth descended on her pussy, his tongue and lips roving everywhere. Ruby yowled in joy, and Gold gripped her thighs tightly, holding her in place as she writhed and bucked underneath him, incoherent cries to God pouring from her mouth. Gold licked her clit, stirring it to hardness, and Ruby wept in frustration. God, she wanted to come so fucking badly! But that damnable imp she had married was deliberately tormenting her, ghosting his tongue across her pussy. "Tomas…please baby…"

Gold smirked. "Ruby, patience. I'll let you come, I promise. Just…not…yet. Have patience, my jewel. Didn't I promise to take you to Heaven and back?" Ruby groaned, and Gold giggled. "Patience is a virtue, my jewel."

"Damn you."

Gold kissed her stomach, smirking at her. "Very true, love. Now…comes the best part." He unfastened his pants, tossing them onto the floor, and then pressed the tip of his leaking and hard cock against her pussy, stroking her. Ruby cried out and tried to push herself onto him, and he pinned her to the bed. "Oh no, my jewel. I'm doing this on my own time, so you'd best just behave, okay?"

Ruby wept in an agony of ecstasy as he slowly slipped inside her, his movements slow and steady, his cock touching every bit of her. "Tomas…I can't…you…"

Gold finally took pity on her and began to move inside her, slowly at first, then faster and harder, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back into her up to the hilt, and Ruby screamed in pleasure and matched him move for move, her legs locked around his.

Gold looked down at the gorgeous woman underneath him, her eyes shut in ecstasy and her red lips open in a cry as he fucked her into sweet oblivion. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow, and he threaded his fingers through it, kissing her everywhere.

He had been teasing her, holding her on the very brink of orgasm, but now he wanted the torment to end. "Ruby…open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when you come."

Ruby opened her eyes, and Gold smiled, then thrust hard, and Ruby arched into him and gave vent to a series of glass shattering screams as her body shook. "TOMAS! OH MY…..GOD!" Again and again she screamed, and Gold moaned as she clenched around his cock. He kissed her hard and came moments later, shouting her name to the heavens.

He collapsed onto her chest, both of them panting hard. "Ruby…that was amazing."

"Mmm humm."

Gold lifted his head a fraction, smiling at her. "So, how much longer will we be able to…?"

Ruby giggled. "Oh, probably another four months. How does that sound?"

His smile lit up the room. "Perfect."

Ruby groaned as he began to kiss her. "You're insatiable."


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth Will Out

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Eight: The Truth Will Out

Blanche's heart pounded in fright as she raced away from the parlor. She had been having a wonderful time at the party; dancing and talking with Lord O'Connell, when she saw someone in the crowd that looked very familiar to her. At first, she thought perhaps she had simply had too much wine, but a second discreet glance confirmed her fears. She went pale, and dashed out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her.

Upon reaching her room, she slammed the door, leaning against it as she fought to regain some control. What was he doing here? ! How had he found her? She shook in terror, and then cried out as someone knocked firmly on the door. "Who…who is it?"

Red's voice answered her. "It's only me, Blanche." Blanche sighed in relief and opened the door. Red stepped into the small room, and Blanche quickly slammed the door, locking it. Red looked a bit startled at this, but remained silent.

"Red, what are you doing here?"

Red sat on the bed. "Rumplestiltskin asked me to check up on you. So how are you enjoying life as a cook?"

Blanche sighed. "I am, but…I…I think my father's found me!"

Red sat up straight, eyes wide. "What? !"

Blanche nodded eyes wide in fright. "I was at the party just now, in my golden dress, and Pete…I mean Lord O'Connell and I were dancing, and just talking-he's such an intelligent and witty man that it is a pleasure to speak to him-when I spotted a man that greatly resembled my father. And since he has no twin, I am positive it is him. I ran before he could approach, and now I am sure Lord O'Connell despises me even more. This is the third time in as many months I've run from him, and when he finds out I'm a princess, he'll hate me for a liar."

Red smiled at the girl. "What are you more scared of, Blanche? Your father revealing you, or Lord O'Connell rejecting you?" Blanche went red, and she laughed. "I thought so. You love him, don't you?" A nod, and Red grinned. "Wonderful."

Blanche sat next to her. "You don't think he's too old for me? After all, he is nearly twenty four."

Red scoffed. "You are asking the woman that is lovers with an immortal imp about age discrepancy? Rumplestiltskin is old enough to be my ancestor."

"Yes, but that's different. He's immortal, as you said. Peter is not, and I'm sure that if he does harbor any feelings for me, they are merely friendly pity for a pathetic little slip of a girl. Not to mention that I am, for all intents and purposes, his servant!"

Red sighed. "That's true, I guess. Well, I'm sure things will resolve themselves in time." Blanche glared at her, and Red shrugged. "After all, it isn't as though you couldn't tell him the truth."

Blanche gasped in horror. "How could I even begin? What am I supposed to do, ask to see him in private and then tell him how my father is an incestuous bastard that wanted to marry his own daughter, so I ran rather than be party to such a monstrous union?"

Red hugged her. "No, what you do is go back to the party, and if your father is still there, reveal him for the bastard he is. I know Rumple promised you would never have to go back, and he keeps his promises."

"Is he here?"

Red nodded. "You know that imp of mine-he loves to make deals, and what better place than at a gathering of gullible nobles?"

At the same moment that Red and Blanche were talking, Rumplestiltskin was closing a deal with one gullible noble for a prosperous year. And all it had cost the noble was his wife's as yet unborn child. Of course, Rumple had been careful not to mention that little part of the bargain. But after seeing the way the woman behaved towards her husband, Rumple thought he would be doing their progeny a favor. He had often heard the term fish-wife, but had never met a noblewoman that so personified it. "So, Lord Carrow, do we have a deal?"

Lord Carrow, a small, nervous looking man with limp brown hair and watery eyes, nodded. His wife, who was tall and imposing, gave Rumplestiltskin a gimlet eyed stare that had absolutely no effect on him, and spoke in a voice that sounded like a donkey's bray. "I trust you will keep your part of the bargain, Imp? I know that…creatures such as you are never to be trusted."

Rumple smiled disarmingly at her. "My Lady, I always keep my deals. Always." Lord and Lady Carrow looked at him in unease, and he giggled, and then turned around as a large hand fell on his shoulder.

"I don't remember inviting you." Lord O'Connell glared at him, and Rumple fought the urge to turn the man into a frog. "What are you doing here, Imp?"

Rumplestiltskin brushed the hand off his shoulder. "I'm here on personal business, My Lord. You under…." He trailed off, and then spoke again, his voice low with anger. "You. What are you doing here?"

The man he had spoken to looked startled. He was in his late forties, with black hair and brown eyes. "I do not know what you are asking, sir. I received an invitation to this party."

Rumplestiltskin stalked forward, a sardonic smile on his face. "Don't play the liar with me. I know who you are, and who you are after, and you…are…not…getting her." He poked the man hard in the chest with each word, and the man stumbled backwards, eyes comically wide.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of! Unhand me, you loathsome imp, or I will take steps to defend myself!"

Rumplestiltskin cackled. "Oh, please do…Your Majesty." The man went pale, and Rumple grinned. "I've never turned a King into anything. Princes, sure, but never a King. I think you would make a fine weasel. Would you like to be a weasel, Majesty? Or perhaps a snail? I'm quite…partial to snails." He smacked his lips together. "Especially with a bit of butter."

"You are mad! I am not a King! I am simply an…"

"Incestuous bastard."

All eyes turned to see Blanche standing in the door, her face pale and set, Red with her. "Hello, Father. You're right, you are not a king. A true king would not sully his wife's memory as horribly as you have. A true king would not entertain the thought of marriage to his daughter. You are no more a king than I am, and if you came here to try and make me return home and force me to agree with our shameful marriage, than I am sorry to inform you that you have wasted the trip. So goodbye forever, Father. I have no intention of ever returning to the castle or to your kingdom."

King Derek smiled evilly at his daughter. "Well, I am afraid you have no choice, Blanche. You see, you said you would wed me if I gave you what you wanted, and I did. So you have no choice, you see."

Blanche glared at him. "Everyone has a choice, and I am not going anywhere with you."

The King snorted at her in derision. "And who will you go with? That imp and his whore?" Rumplestiltskin growled in rage and Red came over to him, placing her hand on his arm. He relaxed, but still continued to glare daggers at Derek.

Blanche looked over at them, then back at her father. "They are my friends, and Red Riding Hood is not a whore. She is a good woman, and besides, I am already engaged."

King Derek gawped at her in shock. "Engaged? ! To whom? !"

Blanche hedged. She had not rehearsed this bit, and was at a loss for words when a voice spoke up.

"She is engaged to me, Your Highness." Lord O'Connell stepped forward, smiling, and took Blanche's hands in his. "We had meant to announce our engagement at dinner tonight, but I suppose this is as good a time as any. Though I am a little curious as to why my darling didn't tell me she was of such high birth."

Blanche smiled at him in thanks. "I wanted you to love me for who I was not my status or station. I was afraid that you would think you were not good enough for me, when you are the finest man I have known."

Lord O'Connell grinned. "You do not need to worry, my dear. I love you for you." He tilted her chin up, and then kissed her, and Blanche sighed, kissing him back.

Rumplestiltskin looked over at the king, a mad grin on his face. "Well, Majesty, it seems as though you no longer have any claim on your daughter. Now leave, or I will show you just how much power this loathsome imp commands."

Derek started to speak, and Rumple fixed him with a glare that made him shut his mouth in terror before running out of Lyall Hall.

O'Connell sighed in relief, and then turned to Blanche. "We need to talk. In private." She nodded and followed him out.

Rumple grinned. Everything was going as he had foreseen, though he had also seen that actual marriage was a long way away.

Peter ushered Blanche into his study, closing the door behind them. She faced him, and began to babble. "I am so sorry I did not mean to act like that and I am grateful to you for your help but I was lying earlier and if you knew who I really was than…"

"You mean if I knew you were the cook here?" Peter asked, amused, and Blanche's jaw dropped. "Oh yes, I knew. I've known since you ran from me at the last party. I followed you, and discovered your secret."

Blanche went pale and collapsed in a chair. "Why, if you knew, did you not dismiss me?"

Peter grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Because what I said earlier was the truth. I have fallen in love with you, and I do not care if you are a cook or a princess. You are beautiful, smart, and extremely pleasant company. So, even though the announcement of our engagement was a way to make your father leave you in peace, would you be willing to make it real?"

Blanche gulped. "I am only sixteen, My Lord. Surely you would want a woman who is…more experienced?"

"No, I want a woman who can hold her own in conversations, and who does not simper at me. And if you are not comfortable with marrying now, I will gladly wait until you are. What do you say, Blanche? Will you agree to be mine?"

Blanche's smile lit up her entire face. "Yes, I will."

Peter beamed and kissed her passionately. Blanche wrapped her arms around him, sighing in happiness.

At last, the darkness that surrounded her was starting to lift.


	9. Chapter 9 The Caged Bird Freed

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Nine: The Caged Bird Freed

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had a busy week.

Ruby groaned as she climbed out of bed. She was in her seventh month, and the twins had suddenly kicked into high growth. Tomas had cheekily remarked that it looked like she was carrying Emma's VW Bug inside her stomach, and been 'rewarded' with a very irate wife and a night on the couch. The morning after, Ruby had pretended to still be upset as Gold groveled at her feet, practically begging for her forgiveness as Bianca watched, giggling. Finally, Ruby took pity on her contrite husband. "Well…I suppose I could forgive you. Just don't ever do it again, okay?"

Gold's glum expression immediately changed to a huge and boyish grin. "O' course not, my jewel." Ruby glared at him, and he pulled her close, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry, Ruby love. But I can't believe the time is so close. I can't wait to meet my daughters."

Ruby sighed, settling into a chair. "Tomas, you don't know if we're having daughters, sons, or one of each. After all, didn't you want it to be a surprise?"

"I do, but my intuition says we're having girls." He suddenly grinned. "Maggie."

Ruby blinked, confused by the sudden shift in subjects. "Huh? Who's Maggie?"

Gold sat next to her. "I think that's what we should call one of them. The other….I always liked the name Veronica too. Veronica and Maggie. How does that sound?"

Ruby smiled at his boyish enthusiasm. "Those are lovely names, but I was thinking maybe Rochelle, after my mother. Bianca, do you have any thoughts?"

Bianca looked up from her notebook, grinning. "You really want my input?" Ruby nodded. "Well, I really like the name Diane. But just in case you do have a boy, I've always liked the name Peter."

Gold smiled wickedly. "Peter as in Peter Wolf? You and that lad have become rather close in these last few months."

Bianca went crimson. "Yeah, he's really nice. We've kissed, but nothing else."

Ruby sighed, knowing that what she had to ask might be uncomfortable for Bianca. "Have you and Peter…does he know about your Dad?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah. I actually told him about a month ago."

_Bianca and Peter were sitting together on the old battered couch in Peter's living room, poring over their history books and comparing the notes they had taken in class. Peter stretched, then discreetly draped an arm over the edge of the couch, pulling Bianca closer to him, and she tensed at the contact. He noticed, and looked at her in concern. "You okay, Bianca?" _

_Bianca gulped, her mind in conflict. She did like being in Peter's embrace quite a lot, but the specter of her father and his touches still haunted her. "I'm okay. It's just, I'm not really used to…" she trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm not used to friendly touches." _

_Peter nodded in understanding. "I see. Your Dad's not the affectionate type, I take it?" Much to his shock, Bianca burst into loud sobs. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" _

_Bianca shook her head, speaking in a choked voice. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. Peter, I really like you. You're smart, sweet, funny, and really handsome. But I have some really dark secrets, and I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll be disgusted and not want to be with me." _

_Peter smiled softly at her. "I like you a lot too. You're rather pretty, and I love your rather different sense of humor. And I promise that anything you tell me won't go past this room. I'm really good at keeping secrets." _

_Bianca swiped her hand across her eyes. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Peter nodded, and Bianca took a deep breath. "My father is affectionate. Too affectionate, actually. You see, I look a lot like my dead mother, and Father…he….ever since I was twelve, he's been making me do things to and with him. Horrible things, and if I did them wrong, he would beat me. He would also tell me that nobody could ever care for me, so I had to stay with him. I finally told Ruby what was going on." _

_Peter made a disgusted sound. "That's horrible. Is that why you've been living with Ruby and Mr. Gold?" Bianca nodded, and Peter shook his head in disbelief. "That's…your Dad is one fucked up person." _

_Bianca barked in laughter. "That he is. Peter, do you still want to…be my boyfriend?" _

_Peter didn't say anything. Instead, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. After a moment, she kissed him back, sighing. After a few moments-or perhaps it was days-they broke apart, grinning at each other. _

"Bianca! Bianca!"

"Huh!" Bianca came back to the present, glaring in embarrassment at a very amused Ruby. "Sorry, just thinking of my first kiss."

Ruby grinned. "I thought that must have been it. You looked very moony."

Gold chuckled, and then kissed Ruby. "I'm off to the shop, love. Bianca, you're on break, correct?" Bianca nodded. "Good, you can help Ruby around the house. The linens need to be washed, and after that you can paint the house, feed the cows, and…" he giggled at the twin glares of exasperation. "OK, fine, you don't have to feed the cows."

"We don't have cows, Tomas."

Gold feigned shock at Ruby's statement. "We don't? Huh, then I guess you can skip that chore. And I suppose you don't want to paint either?"

Bianca chuckled. "No, thanks. I kinda like the fact that you live in a pink house. It's a nice contrast."

Gold sighed. "I suppose. Well, farewell, lassies. I'll be home later tonight."

After he left, Ruby turned to Bianca. "So, do you want to do the sheets first, or help me dust?"

Bianca made a face. She hated dusting. "I'll do the sheets." Ruby gave her a look of amusement, then got the polish and rag from the closet, deciding to tackle Gold's large china cabinet first.

The day proceeded, and gradually the house got a bit cleaner. Ruby was still working at the Diner, but had cut back to part time on weekends at her husband's insistence. He had wanted her to stop working all together, but she flatly refused.

Ruby was brought out of her thoughts someone hammering on the front door. "Bianca, see who that is, willya?"

Bianca shut the washer lid and went to the door. "Yes, what…" Her eyes went wide in terror and she tried to slam the door, but her father reached out a hand and stopped it.

"Bianca, I've been looking all over for you." He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his eyes never leaving her face and Bianca could smell the whiskey rolling off him in waves. "You left without a single word. I've been so very worried about you, my darling girl. How could you run away from your daddy like that? You're a very naughty girl, Bianca." He screwed his features into a gross simulation of grief, making his voice crack. "I never would have guessed that my good little girl would become so horribly disobedient. But, I will give you a chance. If you come home right now, I won't punish you too severely. What do you say?"

Bianca shook her head, and Dexter's façade crumpled. "Fine, I'll be direct. Get in the fucking van right now, you worthless shit, or I will beat you so badly you won't be able to sit for a month."

"No."

Dexter gawped at his daughter. "What did you just say to me? !"

Bianca took a deep breath and glared at him. "I said _**no**_. I'm not going anywhere with you ever again." Dexter grabbed her arm, yanking it up hard, and Bianca bit back a whimper and gave him a glare that would have split him in half. "Let go of me, or I will scream my head off."

Dexter tightened his grip, shaking with rage. "You goddamn insolent shit! How dare you talk back to your father! I have taken care of you all these years, and this is how you repay me? ! By running away? ! Get. In. the van now, you understand me? !" Bianca shook her head once more, and Dexter growled. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice."

He started dragging her out of the house, and Bianca planted her feet to the floor, resisting. Dexter tugged harder, and that was when the distinct sound of a double barrel shotgun being cocked reached their ears. Dexter turned, eyes going wide.

Ruby stood in the foyer, a shotgun pointed right at him and a murderous expression on her face. When she spoke, her voice was calm. "Mr. Case, I would suggest that you let go of Bianca and get the fuck out of my house. If you do not, I will blow your fucking head off." She pumped the shotgun, drawing a bead on his head. "If you ever come near Bianca again, I will kill you with my bare hands, am I clear?" Case went white and nodded, and Ruby gave a grin remarkably reminiscent of her husband's. "Excellent, and I don't need to remind you that should Tomas find out, your life won't be worth shit. But if you leave now, he doesn't need to."

Dexter ran out of the house as if all the devils of Hell were on his heels. Ruby turned to Bianca. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. What took you so long?"

Ruby giggled. "I had a bit of trouble loading the shotgun."

Bianca gulped. "Did you mean what you said? Would you really have shot him?" Ruby nodded, and Bianca smiled grimly. "Good. He deserves to die for what he's done to me."

Ruby laughed, and then suddenly yelped in pain, clutching her stomach. "What the?" Another spasm hit, and Ruby cried out in shock and surprise. "Oh fuck!"

Bianca looked at her, eyes wide. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

Ruby stared back, eyes wide with fear. "I'm going into labor."


	10. Chapter 10 New Lives

Through A Glass Darkly

Chapter Ten: New Lives

Bianca stared at Ruby in complete shock. "But you're only seven months along! How can you be going into labor?"

Ruby yelped as a stronger contraction hit, then glared at her. "Maybe Dr. Whale was off in his estimate! Look, it doesn't matter now! What matters is that I am in labor, in pain, and if you don't get me to the hospital damn quick I'm going to end up having the babies right here on the living room rug!"

Bianca wrung her hands, distraught. "But I don't know how to drive, and even if I did, I don't have a license, and…"

"BIANCA!" Ruby's angry shout made Bianca jump. "Quit your damn prattling! For God's sake, act your age! Look, you're my only chance. I need your help, you understand?" Bianca nodded, and Ruby nodded. "Good, now, the keys are…Oh fuck!"

Bianca gawped at the puddle forming under Ruby. "Ruby, what happened?"

"My water just broke! Oh shit, I'm not going to make it to the hospital. I must have been in labor for longer than I thought. Bianca, call Emma! Call someone!" She suddenly screamed in pain and collapsed onto the couch. "NOW!"

Bianca ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, frantically dialing Mary Margaret's number. "Come on, pick up, pick up…"

"_Hello?" _

Bianca sighed in relief. "Mary Margaret?"

"_Yeah, who's this?" _

"It's Bianca. Is Emma there?"

"_Hold_ _on a second_. _Emma, Bianca wants to speak to you!"_

Bianca heard a "_Hold on,"_ then Emma took the phone. "_This is Emma."_

"Ruby's having her babies! Right now!"

Emma and Mary Margaret both gasped in shock. Mary Margaret was the first to find her voice. "_But she's not due for another two_ _months!_"

Ruby screeched in pain, yelling towards the phone. _**"I KNOW THAT! IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING AND OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" **_

Emma came back on the line. _"Bianca, let me talk to Ruby."_

Bianca handed the phone to Ruby. "Emma wants to talk to you."

Ruby gave her a sickly smile and took the phone. "Emma…this hurts!"

"_I know, Ruby. Take a deep breath. Now, do you think you can make it to a bed?" _

"No."

Emma cursed_. "Shit. OK, than get comfy on the couch. I'm on my way over. Mary Margaret, you'd better go get Gold. I think he'll want to be there for Ruby." _

Ruby wailed in pain. "I WANT MY HUSBAND!"

Emma spoke in a placating tone. _"Mary Margaret is going to get him, honey. Everything will be okay, I promise."_ She hung up, and Bianca helped Ruby lie down on the couch.

"It'll be okay, Ruby. You'll be okay."

Gold was polishing a brass wolf when Mary Margaret came bursting in, panting. "Gold…Ruby…babies…coming."

Gold dropped the wolf and gawped at her. "What?"

Mary Margaret growled in annoyance and came forward, yanking on his hand. "Ruby's gone into early labor, you're about to become a father, so will you please hurry up!"

Gold allowed himself to be pulled out of the shop, his mind still reeling from the news. When they reached his car, he managed to shake off the shock long enough to get behind the wheel. Mary Margaret clenched the dashboard as Gold sped off towards his house, tires squalling.

Emma was sitting next to Ruby, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth and trying to calm her down when the front door banged open and Gold came running in, eyes wide in shock, concern, and joy. "Ruby?"

Ruby gave him a relieved smile. "Tomas, you made it." Gold came forward, gently nudging Emma aside, and grasped Ruby's hands in his, kissing her.

"Of course I made it. Ruby, love, let's get you to a bed. Emma, could you give me a hand?" Emma nodded, and together they gently picked up Ruby, supporting her between them. "Thank you. Now, come along. Ruby, I'll ask later why my shotgun is out."

Ruby nodded, her face pale and set. "Good idea."

Together, Gold and Emma managed to get Ruby into a bed and undressed. Bianca grabbed as many pillows as she could carry, and placed them under Ruby's head, propping her up. Emma looked over at Gold. "Get behind her for support. She's going to need you. Mary Margaret, go find some clean towels and washcloths."

Gold slid behind Ruby, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her hand tightly. "It'll be okay, my love. Miss Blanchard, towels and cloths are in the linen closet, two doors down." Mary Margaret ran out of the room, returning minutes later with a pile of towels and cloths which she placed at the foot of the bed.

Emma sighed; glad she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. "OK, Ruby, you're going to have to push." She looked at the others. "If you don't like blood, I'd advise you to leave now."

Bianca looked a trifle green, but shook her head. "No, I'm staying here. I'll be okay."

Emma nodded, and then spoke to Gold. "You'd better be prepared to have your hand crushed. Ruby, start pushing."

Ruby took a deep breath, and then bore down, and Gold yelped as she squeezed his hand hard. Ruby panted hard, pushing with all her might, sweat and tears pouring down her face. Gold stroked her arm, whispering in her ear. "You're doing a fine job, love. You're doing a wonderful job."

Ruby fell back against his chest, panting and sobbing. "I can't do it."

Emma looked up at her, stern-faced. "Yes you can. Ruby, women have been giving birth for millennia. You can so do this!"

"But it hurts!"

Emma sighed. "I know, but you have to do this. You're crowning. So come on, just a few more pushes."

Ruby took another breath, and then began to push anew, a scream ripping from her throat. _**"GOD DAMN YOU, RUMPLESTILTSKIN! YOU GODDAMNED IMP, YOU ARE NEVER, EVER GOING TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN, IS THAT CLEAR? !" **_

Gold frowned at her. "You must really be pissed at me, if you're using my real name."

Ruby answered with a growl, and Gold wisely fell silent. Emma chuckled, and then noticed Bianca looking extremely confused. "I'll explain later." The girl nodded, and then gasped.

"Emma! I can see the baby! It's coming!"

Emma smiled encouragingly at Ruby. "One more push, Ruby! You can do it!"

Ruby squeezed Gold's hand as hard as she could, and bore down with all her might. Emma laughed in delight as a piercing wail sounded through the house. Emma cut the cord with her pocketknife. "Got her! It's a girl! Mary, clean her up! Now, here comes the other one! One more push, Ruby!"

Mary Margaret cleaned up the first born twin, gradually revealing that she had a soft tuft of black hair and bright green eyes. "She's gorgeous! Emma, what's the other one?"

Emma grinned. "It's another girl, and she's got her mother's eyes. They're both perfectly healthy." She cut the cord, wiping the blood off with a cloth. "You made some gorgeous babies, Ruby."

Ruby stretched out her arms. "Let us hold them."

Mary Margaret and Emma came forward, placing the girls in their parents' arms. Gold gazed down at his daughters, tears of joy in his eyes. "Ruby…they're perfect."

Ruby nodded, kissing the one she was holding. "They are. Hello, my loves. I'm your Mommy, and that handsome imp is your daddy. We're so glad to meet you. Even if it is a bit early."

Emma smiled at the happy parents. "We'll leave you four alone to get better acquainted. Congratulations." She steered Mary Margaret and Bianca out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Gold sighed in happiness. "I'm a father again. Ruby, I swear on my life that I will never let anything bad happen to our daughters."

Ruby blinked back tears. "I know. Now, what do we call them?"

Gold grinned, and then whispered in her ear. Ruby beamed. "That's perfect."

"Oh Ruby, they're so cute and tiny and adorable and…"

"Ashley! Calm down!"

It was a week later, and Ruby and Gold had invited a small group over for dinner, and Henry and Ashley had immediately taken to the babies. Henry looked over at Ruby. "So, what are their names?"

Ruby smiled. "Well, the one with the black hair is named Emmalyn, after the woman that helped bring her into the world. The brown haired girl is Maggie."

Emma looked flattered. "You named one of your kids after me?" Ruby nodded, and Emma grinned. "Thank you."

Henry grinned at all of them. "You know what this means, right?"

Gold nodded. "Indeed I do, young Henry. It means that the curse has just been weakened even more."

Ruby smiled at her friends, then looked up at her husband-the man and imp that had stayed by her side in both worlds. "I love you, Rumple. In this world, our world, and every world, I'm yours."

Gold kissed her. "And I am yours, my Red."

Bianca smiled to herself. She was still healing from the time spent with her father, but now she could finally see the hope for a new life.

And she couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

THE END.


End file.
